Somers Point
by kwater
Summary: Dean and Sam take on a hunt expecting it to be easy, only to find things are never easy for the Winchester boys.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, Dean come on man, focus here." Sam waved his hand in front of his brother's glazed eyes. "Dean I need you man, I can't do this one on my own. Dude" Sam said finally losing his patience and smacking Dean upside the head.

As Dean felt the sudden flare of pain in his head, he finally managed to focus on his brother's angry features. "Sorry, Sammy I just kind of lost it for a second. What are we doing here again?" Dean asked trying his hardest to keep both his eyes and his thoughts focused on his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes yet again, this was the forth time he had explained to Dean what they were doing in the town of Somers Point. The weary hunters had arrived late last night, checked into the first motel they could find and had hit the sac. Dean had been fine yesterday, focused and excited about starting a new hunt. This morning though everything had changed. Dean was definitely losing it. Sam didn't know how much help he would actually be able to get from Dean this time.

Sam sighed grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into the nearest storefront, once again explaining to his somewhat stunned brother what they were doing in this New Jersey seaside town. "I told you last night Dean, Jerry called me yesterday. Apparently a buddy of his moved from Kittanning, Pennsylvania to Somers's Point a couple of years ago. This guy Paul Michael opened an antiques shop here. He knew about the trouble Jerry had with that poltergeist, and feels something similar is destroying his shop. We're here to stop it. You remember right Dean destroying evil, the family business." At Dean's wandering gaze Sam whacked him up the back of the head again.

"Jesus, Sammy would you stop doing that. Alright, Alright, Dammit I can do this, I can do this." Dean actually closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Dean followed Sammy into the streaming sunshine once again. He stopped suddenly; he didn't know where to focus how to keep his wits about them. "Sammy man, please" Dean pleaded with his younger brother, nearly screaming in frustration.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at his brother. His eyes were glassy, his forehead shined with sweat and his eyes were moving so fast they actually looked blurry. "Fine, Dean just go on, I'll check out the shop and meet you at the hotel." Sam actually shouted this last part at his brother's retreating back.

Sam shook his head as he watched his brother move along the crowded sidewalk. As Sam watched he noted that the men Dean passed seemed to avoid coming close to the dangerous hunter. The woman though seemed to find reasons to brush against him. As his brother faded into the crowd Sam knew that he had done the right thing. There was no way Dean would have survived this job with out getting it out of his system. Sam shrugged and moved down the street looking for the address Jerry had given him.

Dean was overwhelmed; he just didn't know which way to turn first. It was like a buffet, blond, brunette, red head. Hair as dark as midnight, and every color in between, short hair, long hair, tall and thin, or short and curvy, every type of woman under the sun and each one seemed to be wearing a smaller bathing suit. Dean shuddered and finally stopped himself.

He should feel guilty about leaving Sam to do the leg work. He should but he didn't. Dean needed to find his center again. He needed to focus on the job at hand. Dean stopped walking, and closing his eyes, he turned once on the sidewalk, feeling the July sun seep into his bones.

He stopped, opened his eyes and bingo. Dean shot the girl he'd pinned with his green eyed gaze, a languid wink. He moved towards her slowly with his slightly bowlegged swagger, smile never faltering. He saw the moment she caved and he simply smiled more broadly, sending a silent prayer to Sam for letting him play hooky for a while.

Dean lay on the hotel bed, relaxed and at ease, hands behind his head. His headphones were in and he was listening to 'House of the Rising Sun' by the Animals. He let the music move through him. Yeah life definitely had its good points, he thought to himself.

Dean felt more than heard the slam of the hotel door, as Sam barreled into the room. Dean sat up and starred in surprise at his brother. Sam was standing head slightly down, jaw clenched. His sides were heaving and his breath was rasping in and out of his chest. Dean jumped up and quickly moved towards his brothers side "Dude, man you reek. What the hell's all over you?"

Sam simply shot Dean a terrifying look and stormed past him and into the bathroom. Dean listened as Sam quickly stripped and jumped under the shower spray. Dean moved towards the bathroom door and asked again. "Come on Sam spit it out what happened?"

Sam's soapy head shot out around the shower curtain and he snarled "I got slimed." Sam said as he pulled his head back inside the curtain and continued soaping his hair.

"Yeah, Sammy believe it or not I get that. But the question is what did you get slimed with?" Dean moved towards Sam's discarded clothes and lifted his shirt gingerly. Dean took a sniff trying to place the odor.

Dean heard the shower shut off and he quickly moved out of the bathroom to sit on the far bed. He had the feeling Sammy was better off with a little bit of breathing room right about now.

Sam wrapped a towel around himself and slammed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "I'll tell you Dean, I've never seen anything so vindictive and stupid." Sam said as he recalled how he had spent the past couple of hours.

Sam had watched as Dean faded into the crowd on the sidewalk. He had then turned and headed in the opposite direction looking for the building that housed the haunted antique store. He felt the heat seeping into his bones and he soaked it up gratefully. It seemed to Sam that he spent too much of his life in the darkness.

He was enjoying this time in the small Jersey town as much as Dean was. He just found that he was better able to control himself. Sam turned suddenly to watch a set of twins in matching leopard bikinis walk past him. As he turned he noted the matching tattoos on their lower backs, and groaned softly. Control, right Sam thought as he pulled his eyes away and resumed his journey. Sam nodded to himself, control, that's what Dean lacked.

Sam noted the shop number next to him; it matched the number that Jerry had given him. He noted the name of the shop and nodded to himself. He moved to enter the store only to notice that there was a closed sign and the blinds on the windows had been pulled shut.

Sam moved forward and tried knocking anyway. He was about to call Jerry, when a door to the left of the shop suddenly opened and a short round man exited. He moved slowly towards Sam, using a handkerchief to blot the sweat that beaded his forehead.

"Hi, you must be Sam, I'm Paul Michaels. This is my store; Jerry told me that you'd be here today." Paul reached out offering his hand to Sam. "Why don't you come on upstairs into the air and we'll talk. I really don't know how you're going to be able to help, but at this point I'm ready to try just about anything."

Sam readily followed the heavyset man up the stairs and into a small apartment that was situated over the shop. Sam felt the cooling air conditioning and felt a moment's gratitude, he really wasn't used to this kind of heat.

As Sam moved into the apartment he noticed that the room had been decorated with delicate furniture and antiques. Sam moved gingerly across the room trying to find a seat that would support his tall frame.

"Now, Mr. Michaels can you tell me why you think you need our help?" Sam asked taking a seat on an ornate victorian chair. Sam felt awkward to say the least, and was half afraid that his bulk would cause the chair to break.

Paul Michaels took a seat across from the tall young man and explained "about a month ago I took in a shipment of antiques and furniture from an estate auction in upstate Massachusetts. Everything was fine until I took delivery. It took about two weeks to unpack and price the items, I never noticed a problem." At this point Paul paused he still wasn't sure that this young man was going to believe him.

Sam focused on Paul nodding to him, urging him to continue with his story. Sam had learned long ago how to make a reluctant person, spill their story.

"Well, dear Mrs. Shaffer had stopped in and was interested in one of the antique teapots that I had. As she stood examining the pot, a jet of water flew out of the spout. It sprayed the poor woman right in the face. She was most upset and accused me of playing a nasty practical trick. To say that I was embarrassed is an understatement." Paul took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "After Mrs. Shaffer left I examined that pot, young man and I found no sign of any water, not a drop. Not in the pot and not on the floor."

"Unable to come up with any sort of explanation I worked to put it out of my mind. Until two days later another longtime customer came in with an interest in a chaise lounge. As Mr. Walker sat upon the lounge testing it out the seat actually" here Paul took a deep breath before continuing. "The seat managed to buck him off, really just knocked him onto the floor. The poor man was quite shaken. I apologized of course but again there was no explanation available. A couple of days, later I was hosting an auction for several important customers. I was offering them a chance to bid on the items I had recently acquired. Everything was going fine, no problems whatsoever until the auction began. At this point the place just went crazy."

"Crazy, what happened?" Sam asked finding himself drawn into the story.

"Water began spouting from the kitchenette that is in the back of the store. The food began flying in all directions. The lights were flickering and their seemed to be some sort of wailing noise. Well, needless to say my customers and employees took off in a hurry. As soon as everyone left the building everything calmed again. At that point I cleaned up what I could and locked the store up tight." Here Paul once again, mopped at his still sweating brow. "That's when I remembered Jerry's situation. I called and he suggested asking you and your brother to take a look."

Here Paul leaned his not inconsiderabl bulk forward and intense expression on his face. "I'm not making this up Mr. Winchester, as it stands now I have lost a considerable amount of money, in both sales and ruined items. I need help; I'm at a loss how to continue."

Sam sat back carefully in his chair. He nodded and then smiled to the agitated man. "You're in luck Paul, my brother and I am well equipped to deal with whatever spirit has chosen to take up residence in your shop." Here Sam stood and moved towards the front door. "It sounds as if one of the items you recently purchased is either cursed or harbors a malevolent spirit. I'll just take a look around the shop, and you're going to need to get me a manifest listing you're most recent purchases and any history you have on the items.

Sam led the way towards the shop's front door, nodding at Paul to let him enter the building. As Sam entered the building he pulled out the EMF meter he had been keeping in his jacket pocket. The meter was quiet, Sam moved about the room noting the destruction. As he continued towards the back of the shop, moving towards the kitchen that stood there he turned once he had reached the sink and put the meter back in his jacket.

Sam smiled confidently at the small man who had followed him into the store. "If you could just grab the paperwork for me, we'll get this settled in no time." Sam watched Paul nod and move towards a work area near the front of the store. Sam turned slowly and leaned his hands against the sink absently thinking that this hunt would be a piece of cake compared to some.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a jet of blackish water shot out of the sink in front of Sam. Sam taking a direct hit turned and made towards the front door. As he moved through the shop, he had to dodge figurines and lamps as they flew through the air.

Sam watched in astonishment as Paul hauled ass out of the store, actually reaching the sidewalk before Sam. As soon as they exited the building the noise abated and items dropped where they were. Sam stood water running down his back, a bruise forming on his forehead where a shepardess had clocked him. He simply held out his hand to accept the folder that Paul was holding. "Stay out of the shop. I'll call you as soon as we know anything." With that Sam turned, and began the walk back to the hotel.

Dean was doing his dead level best not to laugh at the picture Sam was painting with his words. He was actually biting down on his lip in order to keep a straight face. "It sprayed you, with water and threw figurines at you?" Dean asked smothering a sudden snort of laughter.

Sam turned and quickly strode over to where Dean stood. Standing at his tallest he glared at his older brother. "Yes, is there any other question you wanted to ask me?"

Dean simply stared up at Sam, practically convulsing at the image of Sam getting his ass kicked by an antique wielding spirit. "Nope" Dean said shaking his head "I'm good."

"Good" Sam said as he quickly gathered up clean clothing and headed back into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sam had emerged from the bathroom, Dean quickly suggested they get a bite. "Listen, Sam let's get something to eat, there's a pizza place up the street, Josephines. Jill at the front desk said the food's great."

Sam moved about the room gathering up his wallet and phone. "You mean Julie, Julie at the front desk." Sam moved to open the door and headed out into the early evening air.

Dean walked along with him, "no, the girl's name is Jill, Jill at the front desk not Julie." Dean quickened his pace, he felt hollow he was so hungry.

"Whatever, Dude just listen once we get back to the Motel we have got some serious researching to be do. I'm not planning on stepping foot inside that store again, until we have a plan." Sam said noting the Owl Motel sign as they passed by the front office. Sam could see Julie at the desk reading a magazine.

"You bethcha research all the way, yup, I am on board with that. So, um Sam I was thinking you know we're really not all that far from Atlantic City. I was thinking after this gig we could head on up that way and make some cash." Dean said gauging Sam's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Sam rolled his eyes in Dean's direction noting his older brother's begging eyes. Sam hid a smile as he pretended to think about Dean's suggestion. The longer Sam waited the bigger the puppy dog eyes that Dean flashed at him. "Yeah, hell why not, we deserve a break and God knows we could use the money."

Dean pumped a fist into the air and said "we're going to wrap this one up in no time Sam, I just know it. Before you know it we'll be waist deep in chips and chicks."

Sam rolled his eyes "waist deep in chips and chicks, that's pretty much your goal in life isn't Dean?"

"Hey, man life is for the living." Dean said punching Sam lightly on the arm, a spring in his step as he entered the pizza parlor.

"Stop it, Stop it, Dean cut it out. God you have the maturity level of a thirteen year old. Cut it Dean." Sam finally stood, using his height to try and subdue his older brother. For the last hour and a half Dean had hell bent on disturbing his brother. He had started out simply listening to the TV too loud, he had then moved on to chucking ice cubes at Sam.

Sam had reached his limit, ten minutes ago. Part of him actually felt sorry for Dean, Sam knew that he was incapable of sitting still, and after the first half hour that Sam had been researching Dean had managed to clean and restock every supply in the Impala. After that it had been all down hill.

"Dude, Sorry man I'm just bored out of my gourd. Let me do some research." Dean said as he moved to grab at the papers Sam had laid out on the table.

"No way Dean the last time I let you near my computer I was getting ads for porn sites for a month. No way are you going near my computer." Sam moved to stand in front of his laptop. He quickly shuffled some papers and handed them to Dean.

"Listen, the front office has internet access, why don't you take a couple pages and use that computer." Sam said as he settled back into his chair, intending to get some work done tonight.

Dean looked at the lists that Sam had handed him, normally he avoided research whenever possible but tonight, he really was going out of his mind sitting around. Suddenly an idea occurred to Dean. Earlier today when he had stopped at the front desk for some area info, he had met the acquaintance of a beauty named Jill, and maybe she was still on duty.

Sam watched as Dean shot him a grin and headed out the door of the room. Sam frowned as he watched how enthusiastically Dean moved towards the office. Sam moved towards the window watching Dean head across the lot, Sam suddenly noticed that Julie was covering the front desk. Sam shook his head, leave it to Dean to find a chick to flirt with while doing research.

Out of the corner of Sam's eye he saw something move in the doorway of a hotel room about five doors down. Sam's head turned in an instant, senses alert. As he turned his attention towards the shadow, he noticed the glowing red ember held in the hand of a man. Huh, thought Sam, gotta relax a little it's just a man having a cigarette before bed. Sam turned away from the window and returned to his lists.

Dean quickly made his way across the lot, he could see someone moving inside the office, he grinned and walked a little faster. As Dean walked he suddenly felt as if someone was watching him, he turned and scanned the area. Dean allowed himself to relax slightly when he spotted a grizzled old man smoking a cigarette in the doorway of his motel room.

Dean studied him for a moment before resuming his walk towards the office. As Dean entered the office, he noticed that the front desk was unoccupied. There was a bell sitting next to a note on the desk. The note simply stated that if help was needed ring the bell. Dean felt an urge to ring the bell for a moment but let it pass. He knew that he'd be here for a while, there was really no reason to disturb Jill. He was sure that he'd see her before he headed back to his room. Dean sat at the small desk in the corner and began the arduous task of tracking down the list of antiques that Sam had given him.

"Hey, there I didn't hear you come in, is there anything I can help you with?" asked a soft voice.

Dean jumped about a foot, and tried to cover the fact that a girl had just completely snuck up on the veteran hunter. He turned from the computer screen and shot, the young girl behind him his trademark grin.

"Actually, you're helping me by interrupting me; I was just thinking I could use a break." Dean leaned back in his chair and ran his eyes down the pretty girls fit body. "Jill, right?" Dean asked.

The young girl nodded slightly, a small grin on her face. "Dean, right?" she asked. She moved to the counter and quickly pulled herself up to sit on it. She gave Dean another small smile and patted the counter next to her.

Dean grinned and moved to sit on the counter next to her. For a moment they just sat in peace, relaxing in the moment. Then Jill asked "what is it you're doing?"

"Just some research for work, I'm in antiquities. My brother and I own our own company; he's playing computer hog, for the moment so I was relegated to this one. Although, I gotta say I'm now thinking I got the better end of the deal." Dean said looking at Jill from the corner of his eye.

Jill smiled softly again and said "brother huh, that's cool. I'm an only child; I always wished that I had someone you know, a brother or a sister, just someone."

Dean's face became serious as he answered "Yeah, I'd be lost without Sam.

Jill nodded not finding anything strange in the way that Dean answered. After that they continued to talk. Subjects ranging from favorite foods and which bands rocked the hardest to childhood memories.

Dean was surprised when Jill suddenly jumped down from the counter and said "this was great Dean but I really have to close up for the evening."

Dean was shocked to look down at his watch; he had been talking to Jill for over an hour. "Yeah, I have to get back before Sammy sends out the National Guard." Dean moved towards the desk and gathered up the paperwork he had been working on. "I'll see you around Jill." Dean said as he raised a hand in salute and headed out the door of the office.

Dean walked out into the cool night air. As he walked towards the room he was sharing with Sam he shot a glance towards the office and noticed that Jill was already out of sight. As he moved to open the door to his room, he again saw the man standing in the shadows a few doors down a cigarette burning in his hand.

Sam looked up as Dean entered the room; Sam's eyes were so tired from staring at the computer screen that Dean actually looked slightly blurry. Sam pressed his hand to his eyes, and waited for his eyes to adjust.

"You alright, Sam." Dean asked pausing as he headed towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah, fine just a headache." Upon seeing the concern on Dean's face Sam quickly amended. "Not like that just a regular headache." Sam leaned back in his chair, stretching his shoulders.

Dean walked into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. "Here you go kiddo, this'll help."

Sam accepted the pills and downed them gratefully. "So, I think I found which items could be cursed." Sam moved the file on his desk quickly rifling through, before selecting a page.

"Yeah" Dean said "It's gotta be one of the items that came from the Masters house in Framingham, Massachusetts." Dean moved to lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling hands behind his head.

Sam gawked at Dean for a moment, and then shook his head. Sam of all people should have learned by now not to underestimate his brother. He had seen on numerous occasions just how sharp Dean really was. "If you figured it out, why didn't you come back and let me know." Sam asked as he suddenly recalled just how long it had taken him to figure it out.

"Come on now Sammy, you're a big old control freak. If I had come to you a half-hour after I left here and told you what I had found you still would have spent the last three hours double checking." Dean continued to stare at the ceiling, finding it hard to push away the sleep that was starting to overcome him.

Sam saw Dean smother a yawn, and began getting ready for bed. "Well, you're right it's definitely something from the Masters house. That still leaves a list of over ninety items. Way too many to just destroy. We're going to have to narrow it down somehow."

As Sam turned off the light and slid into his own bed he noted that Dean had already, rolled over getting comfortable. Sam thought he had fallen asleep when he heard Dean's voice "Her name's, Jill Sam, Jill not Julie."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat in the booth watching the town outside his window. He watched the people come and go, nothing more important on their minds than whether the sun would stay, and the water would be warm. It must be nice Dean thought to himself.

Dean couldn't remember there ever being a time in his life when such mundane thoughts were all he had to deal with. Oh well, Dean thought such is life. He turned his focus on Sam who was on his cell talking with Paul.

"Paul, hey yeah, listen we have a lead but we're going to have to leave town for a few days. Yeah, we think it's something attached to the Masters' estate. We're leaving first thing today for Massachusetts. Sure, Sure as soon as we know anything." Sam hung up his phone and turned his attention to the cup of coffee the waitress had set before him.

Dean watched Sam fuss with his coffee, "Okay, so we head back to the motel, pack up and get started for Framingham. That'll take about 6 hours, we check out the heirs to the estate and try and find this Masters woman's grave. Sound like a plan Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Sounds about right. We should be able to get back here in about three days. We'll double check the antique store, and be on our way." Sam sat back and smiled up at the waitress that was placing food before him.

Dean gave a nod and shot a smile at the waitress before him. "Well, Alright then."

888

Framingham, Massachusett's

Sam was up to his armpits in a large dirt hole in the middle of Framingham's most prestigious cemetery. For him this was always the best part of grave digging, being 6ft 4 Sam knew that once the hole was this deep they were about to locate the remains. Sam looked over at Dean and knew that for him this was always the worst part of grave digging. Dean at 6ft from here on out had to throw the dirt practically over his head to get it out of the hole. Oh well, Sam thought sucks to be him.

Dean threw yet another shovel full of dirt out of the hole and cursed once again. Shoveling sucked there was no other way to put it. Dean tossed out another shovel full and snorted, he knew, just knew that sasquatch was over there grinning at the fact that Dean was working so much harder. Dean thought to himself how unnatural, it was no one should be that tall, least of all Dean's baby brother. Oh well, Dean thought sucks to be me.

Suddenly as Sam brought his shovel down for another scoop, he felt his shovel slide along something smooth. "Got it" Sam called out. He cleared out another couple scoops of dirt as Dean hoisted himself out and went to get the supplies.

Dean tossed the crowbar, salt and gasoline down to Sam and leaned back against the cold marble of a headstone. He watched as Sammy pried the lid of the coffin and began preparing it to burn. Dean was glad as hell to be putting this one behind him, what a nightmare it had been tracking this one down.

888

Ten hours before

Sam sat in front of the local library's computer quickly scanning the obits for Framingham, Mass from the last four months. Finally, he lit upon the name he was looking for.

"What'd you find," Dean asked handing Sam one of the cups of coffee he had smuggled into the library. Dean sipped his as he watched Sam scan the article.

Sam took a drink from his own cup and sat back slightly. "Well it looks as if, Matilda Masters died about four months ago. She was a recluse that lived here in town. Her estate was one of the largest in the area and had been in her family for four generations. She was the last of the direct line. She died with no husband, and no kids." Sam paused for a moment quickly tucking his coffee under the desk in front of him as the eagle eyed librarian made another sweep of the room.

Dean sat forward slightly "any idea where she's buried it would save us a heck of a lot of time?" Dean quickly shot a smile of innocence towards the librarian that was treating him and Sam to the evil eye.

"No, no such luck, apparently there wasn't even a service. They just stuck the poor woman in the ground. We're going to have to visit, the law firm that handled the arrangements." Sam said standing and stretching.

Dean stood and followed his brother out the door, into the waning sunshine. "Not today we aren't, too late in the day there's no way the lawyer's office is still open. Let's find a place to crash, a bite to eat and we'll start again in the morning."

888

Dean stood at the counter of an old hotel and signed yet another fake name to another fake registry. As he stood waiting for the manager to run his card, his thoughts drifted to another hotel one in a sunnier town, one with a pretty young girl. He wondered idly whether he'd ever see Jill again. When they had checked out of the Owl Motel he had been packing the Impala and Sam had been the one to check out. Dean had seen Jill standing by the office though thru the rearview. She had lifted a hand in goodbye and Dean had returned the gesture.

The prissy looking manager interrupted Dean's thoughts. Dean looked up to see him holding the hotel keys towards him. "Here you go, Mr. Thomas Shaw here's your keys, and you're in room 107."

Dean nodded and took the keys as he moved from the desk. That's when he had an idea and turned back. "Excuse me, uh Richard can I ask you a question?" Dean returned to the desk and leaned casually against it.

Richard looked at the handsome man before him and smiled. "Of course how can I help?"

An uncomfortable look passed across Dean's face for a moment, before he turned the charm back on. "Well, my brother and I are avid antiquers and we have an interest in the Masters collection. We've looked through all the papers though and haven't found much information on Matilda Masters herself. You didn't by any chance know of her?"

Richard was in heaven, Thomas not only looked good but he also shared a passion for antiquities. "Well, now what I could tell you about the Masters family would take hours. They're one of the most famous families in the area. How about we discuss it over dinner, say six o'clock?" Richard leaned towards the green eyed man and rested a hand on his arm.

Dean shook his head slightly and closed his eyes for a moment. "Um, where did you want to meet?" Dean couldn't believe the words had come from his mouth. Talking about taking one for the team, Sammy would ride his ass for months about this.

Richard beamed and said "Why the only place worth dining in this town is the Tavern. How about you pick me up after my shift?"

Dean had a sudden idea, "Actually, how about I meet you there. I'm here with my" and at this point Dean paused dramatically "partner. I promised him a good meal. And he would just love to meet you and discuss what you know about the Masters estate." Dean again, smiled confidently hoping that the man would still share the information he had with Dean.

Richard's bright smile dimmed a bit "I thought you said you were here with your brother." Richard looked down at the registration log hoping to hide his disappointment that the young man before him was taken.

"Nope" Dean lied through his teeth. "I said partner." Dean started directly at Richard never breaking eye contact. Dean lied more times than he told the truth, and he knew that if you said it and believed it others would also. Dean then turned slightly and nodded towards where Sam could be seen leaning against the hood of the Impala. "So we still on? I really would enjoy it."

Richard looked into the face staring at him intently and then glanced out the window towards another young man leaning against the hood of a big black car. Whew, thought Richard as he checked out the tall, dark handsome man. Richard looked back at Thomas and figured what the hell. Dinner with two handsome men was better than a night alone, so what if they weren't available. It would still be fun, besides you just never know. "You're on, six o'clock at the Tavern." Richard pulled a brochure for the restaurant from the rack against the wall and handed it to Dean. "Directions are on the back, I'll see you there."

Dean smiled again and turned from the room, as he exited the building towards Sam he suddenly grinned, Oh boy Sam was going to hit the fan. Dean flashed Sam his brightest smile and slapped him lightly on the rear as Sam moved away from the car.

"Dean, what the hell" Sam asked staring at Dean in confusion as Dean prepared to get in the car.

"We've got an audience Sam, just smile and get in the car." Dean got behind the drivers seat and waited for Sam.

Sam shook his head, first Dean had been in there nearly a half-hour and now he was acting strangely, really strange, Sam noted as Dean once again sent Sammy one of his broadest grins. Sam saw Dean wave a hand towards a young man standing in the entrance of the office and then start the car. Sam suddenly felt uneasy, and around Dean uneasy feelings were usually accurate feelings. Sam shrugged and waited, he would find out soon enough what Dean had gotten them into.

888

Dean stepped into the shower and allowed the spray to run down his face. He had showered earlier in the evening, but for some reason had felt like another one tonight. He was still unsettled by the evening he had just spent.

888

It had taken two hours to finally convince Sam that it was worth playing the role of a couple in order to get the information they needed. Finally, it was the fact that the only lead they had so far was the name of a law firm, and lawyers didn't just hand off personal information about their clients to just anyone.

As Dean and Sam dressed, Sam tried to back out again and again. Dean had simply refused to listen to anymore of Sammy's arguments. He had picked up his i-pod and turned it to the loudest metal he could find, and simply ignored Sam as he finished dressing. He found himself grateful for the suits they kept in the trunk of the Impala for when they impersonated, Feds, this Tavern looked pretty uptight.

Sam kept on complaining long after Dean tuned him out. There really wasn't any point to it other than to allow Sam to vent his frustration at the situation Dean had gotten him into. He really had no problem with the fact that the manager was gay, however that didn't mean that he wanted to spend his evening pretending that he was. How, Dean thought to pull this off was beyond Sam.

Dean was a bit nervous as he pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the restaurant a few minutes before six. He quickly picked out Richard standing next to some type of Hybrid vehicle. As Dean parked beside it, he laughed in derision, electric power, what a joke driving something that ran on batteries.

As the brothers stepped from the car and approached Richard, Dean noted Sam look closely at the car behind the hotel manager. "Cool, is this one of the new Hybrids?" Sam asked looking at the vehicle in interest.

Richard stood a little straighter as he checked out the two handsome men before him. "Yeah, nice huh, and it's everything they promised. Why my gas bill has been cut in half. I'm in love with this little car." Richard patted the car gently.

Sam noted Dean's eyes roll in his head and he gave him a glare. Sam turned back towards Richard and said "Hi, I'm James Young, it's nice to meet you." Sam held out his hand.

Richard shook Sam's hand and gestured towards the restaurant. "Shall we?" he asked leading the way.

Sam and Dean exchanged a nervous glance and moved forward as one.

888

Dean's attention was quickly called back from the past when the shower he stood under became what could best be described as luke-warm at best. Dean quickly finished his shower and shut off the water. A few minutes later found him, sitting in one of the chairs by the window of the room listening as Sam listed the information they had gathered from Richard.

As Sam sat drinking the beer that Dean had handed him moments earlier he looked at the notes that he had put together. "So, as far as I can tell Matilda Masters was a highly unliked old lady with a priceless collection of teapots."

"How ridiculous is it that we posed as a couple in order to stop some old bitch's teapot set from killing someone. This whole gig has been nine kinds of crazy." Dean said as he took a sip from his own beer. "Alright, well whatever man, tonight we'll do the old salt and burn and be back on the road to Somers Point by morning. And after that neither one of us will ever mention it again."

Sam nodded in agreement and said, "I'll be glad to put this town behind me that's for sure. Come on its late enough and the cemetery is across town."


	4. Chapter 4

Somers Point, New Jersey

Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala watching the girls saunter by. He was so tired he wasn't even interested in the looks he drew. The two hunters had left Massachusetts around four o'clock in the morning and Dean had once again driven the six hours back to Somers Point. The brothers had called ahead and set up to meet Paul.

Sam and Dean had entered the shop and found nothing more sinister than a mouse that Dean had scared out from under a table. Just as the boys had been about to take there leave though something unusual had happened. Paul had asked Sam what he owed the Winchesters. Sam's jaw had actually dropped; Dean had simply grinned and took his leave. He left it up to Sam to determine a fair amount. Besides, Dean was so tired he probably would have turned down the payment.

Dean allowed his gaze to wander again, as before he watched the ladies strolling along the street looking into the local shops. Dean's eyes suddenly focused on one such woman, it was Jill. Dean was sure of it. However, he was scared by her appearance. She wore a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Her face was bleeding and bruised, her hair hung in a ragged braid and he could see she was covered in dirt. Dean was out of the car so fast he almost lost the door to a passing car.

He was down the street in moments, only to see Jill moving ahead of him. Dean whipped out his cell and called Sam. Within moments he had given Sam the details telling him to meet him at the Owl Motel.

Dean followed the injured girl calling out periodically for her to stop, every time he did though she simply gestured at him to follow her. The only thought Dean could manage was that maybe something had happened at the Motel and she needed help.

888

Sam hung up the phone and stared for a moment at the check he held in his hand. He began moving in a moment. "Paul, I have to go. I'm glad everything worked out." Sam started for the door, practically running.

As Sam left the shop he heard Paul call out thanks. Sam simply lifted one hand in salute and headed for the Impala. He didn't understand what was going on; Dean had called and explained that Jill was injured. For the life of him though Sam couldn't remember any one named Jill. He briefly wondered if Dean meant Julie the manager at the hotel they had stayed at.

Sam put the car in gear and pulled out. The other thing that kept nagging at him was the amount of static that had been on the line. Sam felt a shiver of fear run up his spine; he quickly made his way to the Motel.

As he approached he found Dean staring at the front of the office. Sam could have sworn as he parked the car and then approached Dean that he was talking to someone. As Sam got closer he could hear Dean's voice, soothing in its tone.

888

Dean didn't need Sam's shocked look to realize what was happening. Dean had realized what was wrong as he had approached the Motel. Dean now stood talking to the young girl. "Please Jill you need to tell me who did this to you. I can help you, but first you have to tell me."

The young girl backed away from Dean once again, shaking her head in agitation. Dean looked over his shoulder as he felt Sam approach; he could only hope that Sam's soft touch would help work to get the information Dean needed.

As Sam came abreast of Dean, and Dean looked towards the girl once more, he realized that she was gone. "Shit. Sam did you see her?" At Sam's nod he felt someone staring at him. He quickly allowed his eyes to scan the complex. There his eyes alit on the man he had seen before. "Sam, go in and talk whoever's at the desk, I'm going to go over and talk to the Marlboro man."

Sam simply nodded and headed for the office. Sam took one last look at Dean before he entered the office and sent a prayer heavenward that Dean didn't kill the old man.

As Sam opened the door he noticed that a middle aged man with close cropped hair and a mustache was behind the desk. Sam quickly pulled out his wallet and moved towards the desk. Putting on his least threatening smile Sam asked for a room.

Sam began a conversation with the man, whose nametag read Scott Eaton, owner. "Hey, you know I was here a couple of days ago and the prettiest girl was working the desk." Sam shot the man another easygoing smile. "Is she back on duty?"

Scott glanced up from the credit card machine he was working and replied "You must be thinking of Julie, she was my night manager up until yesterday. Just up and took off, she left a note saying she was going home to her family. Real shame the girl was a good worker."

Sam nodded, "It must be tough keeping good help." Sam glanced out the window hoping he wouldn't spot Dean beating the shit out of the Marlboro man.

"Yup, it's rough alright, though I'm lucky things kind of start slowing down around here from now on out. I'll have to replace her soon though or risk my wife's wrath. She doesn't like the hours I keep." Scott asked for Sam's signature and then handed over the keys to the same room the Winchester had before.

Sam nodded and gave the man a tight lipped smile. As he left the office he could feel the manager's eyes on his back. Sam moved out into the parking lot towards the old man's room. As he neared he saw that the door was partially open. He carefully pulled out his gun and entered cautiously.

888

As Sam had entered the office, Dean had walked directly towards the older man, watching as the man continued smoking his cigarette. Dean had moved as if his intention was to pass by the man. Instead at the last second Dean had shoved the man back into his bedroom. Dean had followed shutting the door all but a bit.

Dean's shove had caused the Marlboro man to tumble to the floor. Dean was quickly on top of him gun pointed at his temple. "What's going on here? What happened to Jill? I know you know something."

The man had gone completely still at Dean's words "Jill, you saw Jilly?" The man watched Dean's tight nod. At Dean's confirmation the old man's face crumbled into tears. "Ah, no, not that sweet girl."

Dean looked into the man's eyes and saw nothing but sincere grief. He silently held out a hand to the man and pulled him to his feet. Dean saw him settled on the bed and then sat across from him.

"You need to tell me what's going on." Dean said simply staring at the man across from him.

The man shook his head once and took a deep breath "Are you a cop, you and your buddy?"

Dean looked at the man and tried to gauge which answer would be the right one. Finally, Dean simply said, "I can help." Dean looked up as the door opened and Sam walked in from the waning sunshine. Dean simply nodded at him and returned his stare to the Marlboro man.

The man wiped the tears from his eyes and began, "My name's Joe Post. I've been staying here at the Owl for close to four years, off and on. I'm a trucker by trade, however lately I haven't been doing as much traveling." Joe paused and again wiped a hand across his eyes. "The first year I stopped in I met the night manager, a sweet young girl. Probably no more than nineteen years old. Her name was Susan."

Sam stood and walked towards the sink, filled a glass with water and handed it to Joe. Joe nodded his thanks to the younger man.

"Anyway, I stayed at this hotel probably four times that first year. Each time, it was Susan that checked me in and out again. That year in the last few days of July I came again, only to find that Susan had gone. To be replaced by another young girl, this one's name was Sara. She was a pretty young girl not all that much different looking than Susan. Sara told me that she had replaced the last manager, because the girl had just taken off. No warning, nothing." Here Joe paused again and took another sip of water.

"The following year it was Sara that was gone by the end of July. And her replacement was Jill. At this point in my career I was coming more frequently. I just couldn't handle the longer hauls and was making more of a point to slow down. Jill and I became friends of sorts; we spent a lot of evenings together just shooting the shit, down in that office of hers." Joe watched as Dean nodded his understanding.

"Jill confessed to me that she had run away from home, back in Ohio. She told me why she had run away, and I'll tell you there was nothing on God's green earth that would have convinced that young girl to go home. Next thing I know it's the end of July and Jilly's gone. Well, this time I just couldn't turn a blind eye or make excuses. I reported her missing to the police." Joe stood and walked into the bathroom, taking a fist full of tissues from the box and blowing his nose.

As he sat he seemed to age ten more years. He sighed and continued "I went to the police and they blew me off. I tried again and again, unfortunately they refused to listen to me. The owner of this place, Eaton came forward with a letter signed by Jilly. It simply said that she was going home. I don't think the police ever even checked any farther. See the Eaton name carries a lot of weight around here and the truth is kids take off from here everyday. If they treated each missing persons as a murder case, they'd have more murders than New York. Kids around here just come and go." Joe shrugged sadly.

"Julie's gone, Dean. Eaton says she took off yesterday." Sam moved towards the window and glanced out over the parking lot, noting how dark it had gotten.

Dean looked at Sam "But Sam, I met Jill not Julie." Dean's face was a study in confusion.

Sam turned from the window "I know, for whatever reason I think Jill's sprit was latching onto you. Remember I told you that Julie was the name of the night manager and you kept insisting it was Jill."

"Well, yeah Sam that's because I had an couple hour long conversation with a girl named Jill." Dean said raking his hands through his hair in agitation.

Joe looked from one brother to the next, he took a deep breath and said "Jilly's ghost haunts the hotel. I've never been able to talk to her but I swear to you that she's here in spirit." Joe seemed relieved and slightly scared at the boy's calm acceptance of a young girl's spirit.

Dean stood and moved across the room "Okay, then we know it's got to be the owner that's killing off these girls right. I mean he's the one covering for their absence. He's the one that keeps hiring the similar girl's. So I say we go after the bastard and make him talk."

Sam quickly moved to intercept Dean as he headed for the door. "Dean wait, we can't just barge in an torture the man into talking. We have absolutely no evidence. We need to learn more and besides we're not even sure if Julie's dead. It could be that she's being held somewhere. We go directly after Eaton and we may never find her."

Dean gave Sam a tight nod and said "Fine, Eaton shuts down the office after eleven o'clock. We'll wait and see if once he's gone if I can get Jill to come back. She's got to know something, right?"

Sam nodded and looked out the window again; he could see Eaton moving around the office. Sam saw Dean lie down on one of the beds, his breathing quickly evened out. Sam let out a slight smile. It had always amazed Sam the way Dean could shut down when necessary. Sam knew that in exactly three hours, without any prodding Dean would wake up ready to go. Sam pulled up one of the chairs and sent a grim smile towards Joe, waiting was the hardest part.

888

Dean had to wait until eleven thirty before Eaton closed up shop and left. He left Sam and Joe in the room and headed across the parking lot towards the office. He quickly picked the lock and entered the room. He didn't bother with a light; the moon was full tonight and was lighting up the night.

"Hello, Dean." Dean turned and saw her standing there in a shaft of moonlight. He noted that the blood and bruising was gone. She appeared as she had the other night.

"Hi Jill" Dean moved over to the counter and pushed himself up to sit on it. As he did she also sat next to him. He needed to talk to her but he wasn't sure just what she knew. He was afraid of scaring her off. "Jill I thought I saw you today in town."

Jill looked at Dean with sad eyes and said "Sorry, but I needed to get your attention. I need your help Dean, I'm tired and I don't want to go on this way anymore."

"What do you need from me Jill, I can help you, just tell me what you need." Dean faced the dead girl, sorrow in his green eyes.

"Eaton, he killed me last July. He hit me over the head and took me somewhere. He left me for three days, when he came back he..." At this a single tear rolled down Jill's cheek.

Dean pulled in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment "Okay, I can help you rest Jill. But you need to try and remember exactly what happened, where he took you. Can you do that?"

Jill nodded and said "I don't remember much and I'm forgetting more as time goes by. I know that we drove for a while, and that I was in a hole dug in the ground. I had just barely enough room to sit cross legged. It was too deep for me to climb out of. I remember the sky; there were thick billowing white clouds. I can remember that the clouds never went away. That's it."

Dean nodded "Okay, it's going to have to be enough. I have to leave you, I'm sorry but I need to try and save Julie. If he took her last night then we should still have some time." Dean slid from the counter and turned "I'm sorry Jill, sorry I couldn't save you."

Jill simply sat on the counter and said with a serene smile "You will Dean, I know you'll save me."

Dean turned and pushed open the door. As he stepped out into the night air he couldn't help but look back. Jill had already vanished "I will Jill, I promise" Dean whispered as he crossed the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean hurried back to Joe's hotel room. As he entered, he found Sam on his laptop, scanning local articles. "Find anything Sam?" Dean asked

Sam frowned in frustration, "A lot actually but nothing useful, I've found newspaper articles spanning back for the last ten years. Apparently, Eaton enters a local boat regatta every August. He's won it for the last ten years straight. In six out of ten articles, Eaton features a different girl in the paper, as the Owl's night manager. Each girl, I mean Dean talk about creepy, each girl looks similar. It's got to be why people haven't picked up on it. I mean this is a tourist heavy town. People come and go each year, and all they probably remember is the pretty young girl that works for Eaton." Sam shut the laptop with an audible click.

Dean's face became even fiercer. "This ends now, no more girls are going to loose their lives to this bastard. Now, Jill couldn't tell me much. Eaton hits the girls, loads them into his car trunk, and drives for a while. Then he tosses them into a hole in the ground, too deep for the girls to climb out. Jill did say that she remembers seeing a constant stream of billowing clouds. But that's it. I get the feeling that the hole is their grave, so we need an unoccupied area where this bastard can dig a hole and leave a girl unattended for a few days."

Dean turned towards Joe "Any ideas, Joe you're as close as we're going to get to a local?" Dean began pacing back and forth in the confined space.

Joe sat slumped on the bed. Mind racing, suddenly he had a thought "I've run deliveries over at Great Egg Harbor Bay, there's a plant over there that produces a constant steam cloud. Plus its near a golf course, pretty open area."

Sam sat up suddenly "did you say golf course, Eaton owns a golf course in Egg Harbor." Sam and Dean were up and moving at once. Sam turned and addressed Joe, "can we follow you? That would be quickest."

Joe moved and grabbed the keys to his rig. As the boys moved to climb into the Impala, Dean glanced back at the hotel. He could barely make out a figure standing in the dark.

888

The boys followed Joe's rig to the golf course that Sam had mentioned. As they got closer Dean pulled the car over hiding it in some overgrown brush. Sam and Dean began on foot, heading across the course, moving towards the bay hoping that Eaton would be more likely to stow the girls there. As they moved Dean noticed Joe, move up to meet them.

The young hunter looked at the wizened trucker. "You don't have to do this Joe, we can handle it."

Joe shook his head, panting with exertion, "I owe her this, I should have made someone listen. I knew things were wrong and I let it go. To afraid to call suspicion down on myself. No, I need to be here."

Dean nodded and kept moving ever closer to the bay. As he searched the ground before him, he despaired at finding Julie alive. Suddenly he saw a small light yards away, heading away from them. Dean quickly moved his hand alerting Sam to the fact that they had company.

Joe was shocked one moment he was moving alongside the two young men and the next they had disappeared all together. He wasn't sure just what it was that these boys did but it was obvious they were well trained. Joe hung back slightly knowing that his heavy breathing and stumbling feet may give away the boy's advantage.

Sam saw the light get closer and closer as he and Dean moved quickly to overtake whoever it was. As they came within a few feet, Sam quickly nodded his head to Dean indicating that it was Eaton. Sam could see him moving carrying a large shovel and a bag full of items.

Dean saw Sam's nod in the light of the moon, he quickened his pace, he was unwilling to alert the man to his presence before he led them to the Julie's location. At last Dean saw something ahead. It looked like caution tape, as Dean watched Eaton ducked under the tape and moved towards a mound of dirt. This was it Dean didn't need to see poor Julie to know that they had found her.

He made his move, under the tape and across the open ground, diving for Eaton's legs knocking the older man to the ground. Eaton and Dean rolled several times before stopping. Dean was surprised to feel the older man kick out and land a solid hit on Dean's side. Dean actually grinned, if the bastard wanted to fight, Dean would accommodate him.

Dean rose to his feet and waited on the balls of his feet, hands held loosely in front of him. A viscous smile snarling his mouth, Dean made a come and get it gesture. Eager to egg the older man on.

Eaton looked in surprise at the young man before him, his eyebrows rose even more at the sight of the taller man kneeling by the hole that held Eaton's latest victim. Eaton recognized the young man as one that had taken a room earlier tonight. Eaton didn't know who these kids were but he grimly knew that they would never leave this stretch of ground alive.

Eaton made the first move, as Dean intended. As the two men exchanged a round of blows, they separated surprise showing on Eaton's face at the ability the younger man was displaying. Eaton had learned to fight in the arm though and he never lost his killer instinct.

He moved in again and this time managed to bring the young man to his knees, as he grinned in anticipation though the younger man thrust forward suddenly grabbing the older man around the knees and knocking him down. Then the younger man was on him pounding away at Eaton for all he was worth. Eaton felt himself loose consciousness for a moment.

Sam looked up from the hole he had been staring at and saw a bloodied Dean standing over the bank manger. He shot Dean a questioning look and waited for the reply. Dean simply grinned and moved back towards the unconscious man. Sam nodded and set about finding a way to get Julie, who seemed to be out cold, out of the hole.

Dean looked down at Eaton, and felt such a hatred claw his throat that he felt like he was suffocating. Like there wasn't enough evil in the world, men like Eaton did nothing but cause more grief and pain. Dean wished him dead, but knew it wasn't for him to do. He was simply a soldier, in defense of his family he was willing to kill. However, he found he couldn't take a life otherwise, no this man would live to suffer, community soap, drifted through Dean's mind and he smiled slightly.

Eaton looked at the man standing above him and felt his moment's distraction, quickly lashing out with his feet. Eaton caught the man unawares, knocking him to the ground. As Eaton's hands closed around the young man's throat, he could swear he heard the man chuckle. Eaton put all his strength into crushing the throat in his hands.

Dean simply waited a moment, not struggling just waited. He waited another moment before thrusting up against the hands trying to choke him. He twisted his body and forced the movement, suddenly Dean was on top and it was his hands around Eaton's throat. Dean focused more and more pressure against the killer's throat.

Sam suddenly noticed Dean was choking the life out of the murder, and although Sam knew the world would be a better place without the murderer, he couldn't let Dean take the man's life. "Dean, Dean"

Dean heard Sammy calling to him and he eased up the pressure on the man throat. He rolled off of him and moved towards Sam. "Is she alive?" Dean asked staring down into the pit below.

Sam nodded and said "yeah, but it's deep. I'm thinking that I should go down and push her up to you. I just can't stand the thought of leaving her until the police get here."

Dean looked up "you called the police already? Shit, Sam we gotta roll." Dean looked around as if afraid at see the police sneaking up on them.

"No, actually Joe did he's meeting them in the parking lot. He'll lead them here." Sam said as he began to slide down the hole. He held his arms out to Dean and allowed Dean to carefully lower him the remaining few feet. He moved until he could feel the cold body of Julie, He quickly felt for a pulse. He felt relieved when he finally found one.

Julie felt warm arms wrapping around her and she panicked. She began fighting the arms trying to get away. Then she heard it a low voice telling her that she was safe. That he was going to get her out. Julie opened her eyes and looked into the deep brown eyes of a young man. She quickly recognized him from the hotel. She whispered a small thanks and her eyes slid closed again. She was finally safe.

"Julie, I'm going to pick you up, my brother's up top. You have to reach up and grab his arms Julie, do you understand me." Sam watched Julie nod. He began lifting her up, as he did she used the leverage against Sam to climb the earth walls slightly. She finally stood on his shoulders and reached a hand up to the light above her. A firm pair of hands wrapped themselves around her wrists and began pulling her up slowly.

Dean pulled the young woman back to the surface, as he did he quickly grabbed the bag, at his side pulling out an old blanket and wrapping it around the nearly naked young girl. He then turned towards the edge again and held his hands down for Sam. Sam had managed to scale part way up the wall on his own, when Dean's hands grabbed him and helped pull him out the rest of the way.

The two brothers sat at the edge of the hole for one more moment. Upon hearing the incoming sirens though, they quickly moved. Sam began picking up their gear and Dean used a length of rope from Eaton's bag to hog tie the older man. He was still out cold but Dean didn't want to risk him getting away. He then handed the flashlight Eaton had held to Julie instructing her to hold it straight up, as a beacon to the cops.

Sam bent quickly and looked at Julie, he smiled gently and said, "We have to go; we can't afford to be questioned by the police. Please, if you could don't tell them you know us. Please."

Julie looked up at the handsome man and readily agreed these two men had saved her life. As far as she was concerned, no one would ever know they had been here. "Thank you both."

Julie watched as they melted into the shadows, one moment they were there and the next they were gone. She wondered to herself if she would ever see them again.

888

Sam and Dean quickly made their way towards the Impala. They drove the distance back to the Owl. Sam quickly broke into Joe's room and left a simple message of thanks for the trucker. Dean headed for the office hoping to find Jill.

He moved into the room, the sun was beginning to rise and Dean was afraid that he was too late. Now that Eaton was captured he was sure that Jill would be able to move on. "Hey, Dean"

Dean turned slowly and saw her standing before him. She was pretty and the lost look was gone from her eyes. She raised a hand in salute to Dean and said, "You saved me Dean, Thank you." With that, the young girl simply faded.

Dean took a deep breath and headed for the Sam who was waiting in the Impala. As Dean slid behind the wheel, he and Sam sat in the parking lot and watched the sunrise. After a few moments Dean took a deep breath and said "What do you say Sam, we on for some chips and chicks. A little A.C. action."

Sam nodded and grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
